


You Have the Right to be Mine

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: JayTimWeek, M/M, Mafia AU, Protective Tim, cop!Jason, mafia boss!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Jason became a cop to clean up the city of Gotham. He watched too many people fall at the hands of corruption and crime growing up and he wasn't going to let the dirty cops go unchecked any longer. But notorious businessman and suspected mafia boss Tim Drake always seems to remain out of reach of the law. But things might not end too well for Jason once Tim has him in his sights.





	You Have the Right to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the mafia prompt for JayTimWeek! I'm super excited for this one and loved partnering up with Tanekore again for a collab. 
> 
> I'll post a link to her art once it gets posted but for now, please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Here's the art: http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/post/180924152063/jaykore-full-view-i-am-late-forgive-me-3
> 
> <3 MOLIM

“Officer Todd! Stop!”

Jason ignored the calls behind him. He sprinted down the street and he was going to chase down the man who’d broken into the lab. Everyone else thought he was just some petty criminal trying to get their hands on a pharmaceutical drug that wasn’t hitting the market yet but was going to be highly coveted among those with cancer.

But Jason knew better. He knew this man wasn’t just going after the drug because only very, _very_ dedicated people who kept an eye on the medical breakthroughs would’ve been doing that. He could already tell when they’d gotten the tip the man wasn’t trying to steal samples either. He’d been at the computer and flipped through handwritten logs kept in binders on the desks.

He’d been looking for records and formulas. Something that could help him reproduce the drug or get the basic components to alter it. Jason suspected the latter. He had a good hunch this guy was working with the mafia who he’d been trailing for weeks. There was never enough evidence to get them shut down and get to the mastermind behind it all, but…this guy and the evidence of the break-in at the lab would halt the progress of whatever they were trying to plan even if Jason couldn’t put anyone behind bars just yet.

The shouts died behind him as his fellow officers gave up the chase on trying to run him down to stop his pursuit. He knew the call was going to come through his walkie any minute, but he was going to get as much ground as he could and if that meant he directly disobeyed orders than he’d take the citations from the station and deal with the fallout later.

He hadn’t become a cop to let petty criminals get away. He hadn’t become a cop to let the corruption in the force continue. He hadn’t become a cop to be one of the other lazy assholes who didn’t give a damn about cleaning up the streets and making Gotham a better place.

He was going to protect his city and if that meant sticking out his neck in both the field and with the members of his force and his station, then he was going to deal with it.

Jason grit his teeth and pushed his legs faster. He wasn’t the fastest runner among his fellow cops, but he was still pretty damn fast.

He darted around the corner to the next street and slowed to a jog. The sidewalk and the street were completely deserted. He’d only lost sight of him for a second. That couldn’t have been enough time for him to make an escape. Jason jogged down further, glancing into the alleys for any sign of his runner, but there was nothing.

“Damn it,” he cursed, slamming his fist into the side of a brick building. It stung but wasn’t hard enough to break anything. He might have a few abrasions, but that was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

“Officer Todd,” his walkie crackled.

He sighed and leaned against the building, closing his eyes as his captain came on.

“Officer Todd, respond,” he continued.

Jason clicked the button on his walkie. “Todd here,” he said.

“Get your ass back to this crime scene in five or you’re suspended,” he barked.

“Yes, sir,” Jason said. He gave one last look around the street before he walked back to the corner and started trudging back to the rest of his squad.

The flashing lights of the squad cars had been shut off by the time he made it back and most of the guys were scowling at him for running off when the lab had been deemed “more important.” Jason never understood how securing a lab was more important than an arrest, but that was just one more thing that he didn’t understand about the backwards ways of the GCPD.

Captain O’Hara stalked over to him, face rage-red and vein ticking dangerously in his forehead. He jabbed a finger at Jason’s chest as he started his tirade.

“What the hell were you thinking chasing after that guy?” he asked. “You endangered this whole operation. We were called to secure the lab. He took nothing, damaged nothing, and put our team on the line because of your stupidly rash decision.”

Jason stared at his captain without flinching. This wasn’t the first time that he’d been chewed out and it wouldn’t be the last. He wanted to clean up the streets and he was going to do that no matter how many people tried to stand in his way.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself? Any explanation as to why you put this whole squad in danger?”

He leveled an icy glare on his captain who didn’t flinch back, only grit his teeth further. “I was under the impression that arresting the criminal was more important than letting him go, sir,” he said.

Rage warred in his captain’s eyes and he was almost certain this would finally be the day when the vein in his head ruptured and he was put out of commission. If Jason didn’t know an equally idiotic man would take his place it would’ve been a relief.

“Get back to the station,” he growled.

“Yes, sir,” he said, gliding past him. He felt the others staring at him and knew they were annoyed and pissed at his behavior. The same thing happened on every call where they bumbled around and let, or almost let, the perp get away.

He shut the door of his cruiser with a soft thud and started the engine. He pulled away from the curb and sped away, turning down the next street. He was glad to be alone again even if it was only for the short ride back.

He used to have a partner, but enough people were fed up with his antics that they didn’t want to deal with him and now he had the pleasure of flying solo and what a pleasure it was. It meant he didn’t have to deal with any idiots who tried to get into his way and stop him from arresting the criminals who needed to be taken off the streets.

He gripped the wheel tightly in his hands and grit his teeth. He only wished he could do the same for all the corrupt businessmen in his city, too.

Then there was the mafia. They were a beast of their own and one of the heads was none other than Tim Drake. Everyone knew it. Jason was positive of it. But he didn’t have enough evidence and whenever someone managed to put together a decent case, the charges were “mysteriously dropped” or someone else took the fall.

Drake’s connections were a problem, but Jason knew what he was doing, and he was going to put a stop to it. No matter how much it took or how many corners of Gotham he had to scour.

Jason pulled into the GCPD parking lot and cut the engine. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He briefly debated if he should just call it a night and get changed and go home.

He grinned and shoved out of his car. But why leave when he could hang around the precinct in his uniform and get paid even if his captain was letting him do nothing? That was a much better idea.

He pushed through the front doors and swiped his badge, walking into the room past the bullet proof glass attendant who let in visitors.

“Kicked off assignment again, Todd?” Chris asked as he popped his gum.

“Kicked off for chasing down the guy who’d broken into the lab. You’d think they don’t want the criminals to be caught,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Chris chuckled. “You know as well as everyone else around here how it is. Are you heading out or…?”

Jason smirked and shook his head.

“I see, that’s how it is. Well, there should be fresh coffee in the breakroom and I think there’s leftover donuts, too. Help yourself.”

“Oh, I will,” Jason said, walking through the door and disappearing into the hall.

He heard soft murmurs from the officers who were stationed at the precinct or getting their paperwork done after an arrest. He ignored the desks and other groups and made for the breakroom. It was empty, and he gladly snagged one of the donuts that was left.

He poured himself a mug of coffee and headed back to his desk, propping his feet up on the edge as he ate his food and drank his coffee.

It was a while before the squad from the lab returned. Jason had his hands behind his head and watched as his captain stomped in. He froze when he saw Jason and scowled.

“Get out of here for the night,” he growled, hiking a thumb over his shoulder.

Jason shrugged and stood from his chair. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and left the room behind.

He slid into his cruiser and pulled his jacket off, tossing it onto the passenger seat. He cleared his throat and sat back, turning down the volume on the police scanner and his radio. He pulled out of the parking lot and instead of going back towards his apartment, he turned towards the warehouse district.

He knew that robber wasn’t some petty criminal and he was going to put him behind bars. He hadn’t planned on moving up his schedule so soon, but when his idiot boss wasn’t willing to do the work that needed to be done, then he was going to take care of it himself.

Jason shut off the headlights of the cruiser before he came to the district. His eyes adjusted easily, and he slowed his speed. The streets were empty for the late hour and Jason could see a few criminals peeking out from their spots in alleys. He narrowed his eyes and watched them but didn’t stop. He’d come here for one reason and he knew he couldn’t take down every criminal on his own.

Worn apartment buildings fell away to various warehouses. Some were in pristine condition while others had their windows boarded up after falling into disrepair when they were shut down.

Jason pulled into an alley, not willing to let his cruiser be exposed in a parking lot. He shut the door behind him and slipped out of the alley. He was less obvious as a cop without his jacket, but if anyone looked too closely, they’d see his belt and the badges on his uniform.

He kept close to the buildings, making for the one he’d set his sights on so many weeks ago. It was a property owned by Drake Industries, but when Jason checked their shipment records, nothing went into or out of the warehouse. Nothing that was documented anyway. But he knew something was being moved.

Jason looked down the alley he passed. It was empty, and he slipped down it, walking carefully. The alley continued behind the warehouse to reveal a truck dock. The metal doors were rolled down, not that he expected anything else. There had to be some way to get inside and he was going to find it.

He reached for the doorknob of the back entrance and tried to turn it. It stuck and wouldn’t open, and he let out a breath. He knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, but he was kind of hoping. He turned and froze, coming face to face with two dirty and unfriendly individuals who’d found him. One of them had a bat thrown over his shoulder and the other was grinning at him.

“You look a little lost,” he said, stepping forward.

Jason narrowed his eyes. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, I think it is,” the guy with the bat said, tapping it against his own shoulder. “It’s a problem when you’re snooping around the Boss’s property.”

Something sparked in Jason’s gut and he grinned. “So, you work for Tim Drake-“

The bat cracked against his head and he stumbled against the wave of pain that forced his eyes closed. He scrambled to reorient himself, but a hand tangled in his hair and wrenched his head up. The first guy who’d spoken was scowling at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“You’re a cocky little bastard, aren’t you?” he snarled, spit flying into Jason’s face.

“I think you’re starting to get me confused with your boss,” he shot back.

The bat connected with his side again and Jason flinched at the impact, trying to breath through the pain. He was certain nothing was broken yet, but considering who these guys worked for, he probably wasn’t going to make it out of here completely intact.

“You might want to watch your mouth,” he snarled.

“I’m not the one who’s spewing spit all over the place,” Jason said and winced when the bat connected with his stomach. He really needed to learn how to control his sarcasm. Especially when he was staring down the end of a bat. He just hoped that wouldn’t turn into the barrel of a gun one day.

“You know,” the guy with the bat said, swinging it back and forth at his side. “I think the boss wouldn’t mind having a little chat with this guy.”

The guy holding Jason’s hair grinned. “You know, I think you’re right.” He shoved him back and Jason stumbled, fingers twitching to reach for his gun.

“So, what?” Jason asked. “You’re just going to ta-“

The bat connected with the side of his head with a sickening crack and everything went black.

~~

Jason’s head pounded. He almost felt like he’d downed three bottles of tequila the night before and was about to wake up with his head in the toilet. He groaned and tired to lift his hand to press it against his pounding head but found he couldn’t move.

Panic spiked in his chest and he wiggled, trying to get his arm free and recognizing the feeling of ropes pulled taught across his chest and circled around his arms.

“There’s no use struggling,” a smoky voice said above him. “You aren’t going to get out of those restraints unless I let you.”

Jason’s eyes shot open and he looked up, having to close his eyes against the waves of pain that pummeled his head. When he managed to regain himself and the pain became a muted throb for the moment, he opened his eyes to find Tim Drake standing in front of him. He was wearing a black business suit that was fitted to the exact curves of his body, and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Tim Drake.”

He grinned, teeth glinting in the low light. “Right in one, Sherlock,” he said. “Now,” he added, walking around Jason in a large circle. Jason fought to keep his eyes on him but couldn’t crane his neck far enough back. “My boys tell me that you’ve been very naughty.” Fingers curled into his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. “They’ve told me you were sneaking around my warehouse. Isn’t that right…Officer Todd?”

Jason’s eyes widened, and Tim chuckled in his ear. He released his grip on Jason’s hair and moved to stand in front of him.

“Yeah, I know who you are,” he said. “It’s hard not to when you’re the one cop in the precinct who’s adamant about tracking me down and finding enough evidence to lock me up.”

Jason pulled against his restraints. “So, what do you want with me then? I expect you’re going to kill me now.”

Tim chuckled again. “I’ll be honest with you, the thought’s crossed my mind, but it’s just…too much fun watching you grasp for straws when you’re going to fail. Sure, I can let you go, and you can go running back to your captain, but you don’t have any evidence so no one’s going to believe you. And if they did, well…” he shrugged. “You don’t have any evidence, and last time I checked you can’t very well keep someone locked up beyond forty-eight hours without proof.”

Jason growled, and Tim grabbed his chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned down, and Jason could feel Tim’s hot breaths as they fanned over his lips and cheeks.

“You’re already going to have such a fun time explaining away the bruises on your face when you go into work tomorrow. I do wish I could be there to see you stumble through half-formed excuses.”

“You better watch your back,” Jason growled. “Your time left on the street is numbered and I’m going to find enough proof to lock you up for the rest of your life.”

“Sounds like a fun little game of cat and mouse,” Tim said. “I’m excited to see what your next move is going to be, little birdy.”

Jason bared his teeth and was about to snarl a reply when Tim tilted his head back and slotted their lips together. Jason gasped, and Tim took the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. The grip on his chin kept him in place as Tim stroked their tongues together, slow and sensual.

Everything in Jason’s brain froze and he felt heat lick under his skin before he regained control of himself and banished all thoughts of that from his head.

When Tim broke the kiss, he was straddling Jason’s lap, his lips coated in saliva. Jason watched as his pink tongue darted out and licked his already wet lips before he grinned.

“Oh yes,” he said, voice low and full of enough dark promises to make Jason swallow harshly. “I think I’m going to have fun playing with you.”

He stood from Jason’s lap and released his chin. “I hope you’re comfortable in that chair. Do try and get some sleep in before morning comes around and you have to go into work.”

“What…” Jason said dumbly. “You’re just going to leave me here?!” he called after Tim’s retreating form.

“Of course,” he called back, waving a hand over his head without looking back. “I need to punish you for snooping around my property and I’d hate to mess up that pretty face of yours. Well, mess it up any further.”

Jason growled under his breath and struggled against the bonds again, fighting for some way to break free, but soon enough it became apparent that whoever had tied them knew exactly what they were doing. And Jason hadn’t exactly been trained in advanced bondage escape techniques. The possibility of ever being kidnapped and tied to a chair wasn’t something that was expected of a run-of-the-mill police officer.

He sagged low in the chair. Well, as low as he could get and felt exhaustion pull at him. It had been a long and stressful day and he was starting to think he should’ve just listened to his boss and gone home. He could’ve rested up in an actual bed and then tackled this the next morning.

Assuming he wasn’t being benched from the force for disobeying orders that night. But as harsh as the reprimands usually were, the captain never did have the balls to _really_ discipline him.

His eyes slid shut and he figured he could at least catch some sleep while he was tied up. He didn’t trust Tim Drake. But he knew his word was good that he wasn’t going to kill him. Not when he didn’t consider him to be more than an annoying fly buzzing around his grand plans.

~~

Jason groaned when he woke up. There was something hard under his head and his whole body felt cold, something wet seeping through the leg of his pants. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember what he’d been doing the night before.

His eyes shot open when he remembered being tied down to a chair and having a face-to-face conversation with Tim Drake.

He sat up and pressed a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. He sucked in slow breaths and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it did, he opened his eyes and found himself laying in an alley in a puddle of…something. He didn’t want to know what exactly.

Jason struggled to his feet, glancing at the sky to find it was tinged with pink. It was still early then. He peered around the mouth of the alley and found the sidewalks mostly devoid of people. He tried to get an idea of where he’d been dropped off and when he glanced at the street signs realized he was several blocks from where he’d left his car.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned down the sidewalk and started walking. He probably didn’t have enough time to go home. He had a cleanish uniform in his locker at the precinct which would mean taking a shower in the building because he sure as hell wasn’t going to wear this uniform for another day.

Jason swung around the corner to where he’d parked his cruiser and was glad that was there in one piece. He wouldn’t have put it past the kids who lived in the area to try and break in and take something. Or even jack the tires for a few extra bucks. But his day might not be so unlucky.

He unlocked the car and slid into the front seat. He stuck his key in the ignition and let out another breath when it came to life and rumbled under his hands. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned back towards the station.

If his luck continued, he’d make it to the station before his captain. Jason smiled. And then he could gorge himself on coffee and donuts.

~~

Jason’s luck ran out.

“I thought I told you to go home,” his captain spat. “If you went home, why the hell are you wearing yesterday’s crusty police uniform?”

“I didn’t have a clean one at home and had to come back here this morning to get changed into my clean one. I got behind on my laundry, sir,” Jason lied easily, hoping he wouldn’t ask any questions about his messed up face.

His captain narrowed his eyes and scrutinized him before he snorted. “Fine,” he huffed. “Just go get changed. And take a shower. You smell like the gutter.”

“Yes, sir,” Jason said, slipping past him. He grabbed his clean uniform from his locker and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He hung his clean uniform on the hook and stripped out of his dirty clothes. At this rate he really would have to do laundry or be out of clean clothes. He turned on the shower and left it to warm, taking a minute to stretch his arms over his head and feel the muscles in his back pop.

That was going to be the last night he spent tied to a chair and left in an alley. He shivered as he stepped under the warm spray. There was no telling what crawled all over him while he was sleeping.

~~

Jason stifled a yawn as he took the coffee from the worker in the drive through. He offered her a smile before he drove off, sucking down half the cup. Realistically, he shouldn’t be getting coffee this late since it was almost the end of his shift anyway, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open, so disrupted sleep was the lesser of two evils.

He was sure that as soon as he fell into bed he’d pass out anyway considering the previous night he’d had and his healing injuries.

_“All available units! Report of a gang fight on Morrison Street. Respond immediately and get to the scene to diffuse the situation.”_

Jason grabbed his mic, holding it against his mouth. “Officer Todd, here. Unit 1267 responding. ETA is five minutes, over.”

_“1267 confirmed. Additional units respond.”_

Jason flicked on his lights and siren and swerved around the next corner, pressing his foot on the pedal to go faster.

Buildings zoomed past as Jason flew through the streets of Gotham. He heard the gunshots over the sound of his siren and stopped at the corner of Morrison Street, not willing to drive into a firefight. He shut off his cruiser and slipped out of the car, pulling his gun from his belt. He pressed himself against the building on the corner and peeked around the side.

There were two barricades on opposite ends of the streets, older teens huddled behind them as they shot at each other. Jason watched as one of them got hit and fell back, blood splattering in the air as they shouted in pain. Jason grit his teeth. He was the only backup on the scene right now and wouldn’t be able to break up the fight and take down any opposition he might face.

It would be a suicide mission, but the longer he waited, the more of those kids were going to get hurt. And when did he ever think things through logically, anyway?

Jason took a deep breath and raised his gun. “Police!” he shouted, swinging around the corner. “Drop your weapons, now!”

A few of them stopped and turned in his direction. They looked shocked by his appearance, but that didn’t last long.

“Fuck the cops!” one of the boys shouted, lifting his gun at him.

Jason grit his teeth and shot him in the leg, sending him crumpling to the ground. “Drop your weapons!” he repeated. “Cease fire!”

Muted sirens sounded in the distance and he prayed they’d get their fast enough to keep him from getting shot.

The groups stopped shooting at each other and huddled together. They picked up their wounded and started hobbling for the alleys, hoping to get out of sight before Jason’s backup arrived.

“Shit,” Jason cursed. He made to run after them, but a bullet glanced off the brick next to his head. He dropped into a crouch, looking for the shooter.

He glanced up at the roof of the building across from him and found a figure standing up there, a gun pointed in his direction. Jason narrowed his eyes as the figure stepped down and disappeared. He sprinted across the street, hoping to find an outer stairwell or fire escape to cut off their exit or confront them.

Jason slipped into the alley next to the building and jumped onto the fire escape, the metal ringing under his heavy footsteps as he ran to the roof. He slowed as he reached the top, keeping to a low crouch.

He peeked over the edge and stood when he found the roof was empty. He climbed over the edge and turned in a circle, trying to find where the figure had disappeared. He growled under his breath and stalked over to the edge where they’d shot from.

From the vantage point he had a clear shot of where Jason had pulled over and the two barricades the gangs were hiding behind. There wasn’t any sign of a bullet casing or anything else.

Jason watched as the other cop cars screeched to a stop next to his car, lights dancing off the brick buildings around them. He sighed and turned to update the others when an out of place flash of white caught his eye. He froze and turned his head, finding something sticking out of one of the vents.

He pulled it free and found and envelope with his name scrawled on it. Jason tucked it into his jacket before heading back down. His captain jogged across the street to meet him.

“What happened to the gangs?” he asked.

Jason sighed and jerked a hand through his hair. “They heard the sirens and high-tailed it out. I tried to get them to calm down, but they weren’t going to be scared by one cop.”

His captain swore under his breath. “And there were no signs of anyone else?”

Jason didn’t even hesitate before he shook his head.

He sighed. “Jones, Andrews, go case the scene.”

The two officers stepped up next to his captain who turned back to him. “Alright, Todd, walk us through what you saw.”

~~

Jason swirled the cheap whiskey in his glass. The envelope he’d picked up at the sight of the gang war was sitting on the coffee table staring at him, judging him. Jason knocked the rest of the whiskey back and grimaced at the burn. He set the glass down on the wooden table and picked up the envelope.

He flipped it over and worked his finger under the seal, pulling it open with ease. There was a single sheet of paper inside and he unfolded it, finding a few neat sentences on the cream-colored paper.

 

_Jason,_

_You seem to be excellent at getting yourself into trouble and sticking your nose into my business. I’m looking forward to seeing how you’re going to try connecting this to me. Careful of what lurks around dark corners. You never know who’s watching._

_T.D._

 

Jason shivered and looked around his empty apartment. The lamp on the table next to him cast a soft glow on the room, but he could still see out the window. The fire escape was empty, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

He folded the letter back up and shoved it back in the envelope. He flicked off the lamp and retreated to the darkness of his bedroom. He shuffled over to the window and peered out. He could see the illuminated windows of the buildings on the street around him. He checked the rooftops and found them devoid of life.

Jason let out a breath and pulled his curtains shut. He stowed the letter in his bedside table and after a moment climbed in bed, wrapping the blankets around him. He was wide awake but sitting in the living room felt like he was too exposed. He stared at the wall opposite him and hoped that sleep would pull him under soon. He wanted to forget this feeling.

~~

“You look like shit.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Chris.”

“And your mood is shit, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he said, scanning his ID to open the door to the back.

“Captain’s looking for you,” he called after him as he slipped through the door.

Jason sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. His morning just couldn’t get any worse, could it? He hesitated before swinging around the door to the main office. There was a flurry of activity and Jason stared. Things were never this exciting in the morning.

“Todd!”

He looked up and found his captain storming towards him. “Sir?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I need you to get the hell back in your cruiser and get in the field now. We think we have a lead on the gang fight from last night.”

Jason stilled. “Really?”

“No time for idiotic questions. Yes, really. If it wasn’t true, I wouldn’t be telling you,” he growled. “Now get over to 86th and Main.”

“Yes sir,” he said, turning on his heel and sprinting out the door.

“You’re not fired, are you?” Chris called after him.

Jason only spared a moment long enough to flip him off as he high-tailed it out of the precinct. He thrummed with energy as he slid into the front of his cruiser. He flicked on the lights and sirens and tore out of the parking lot, tires screeching as he made for the intersection.

He pressed the gas faster, swinging around a corner and almost riding over the yellow line, much to the irritation of the other Gotham drivers, but he didn’t care. He slammed his breaks as he got to the intersection and jolted forward, his momentum trying to move him further forward.

Jason shoved out of his cruiser, placing a hand on his gun as he sprinted across the street to where the other two cars were. “What’s the status?” he demanded, more breathless than he should’ve been.

“Locked room on the top floor. Someone’s holed up inside and won’t come out for us,” they answered.

“Why haven’t you broken down the door yet, then?” Jason asked.

They shrugged. “Wanted to wait for more back-up.”

Jason rolled his eyes and shoved past them. “Useless,” he muttered as he darted up the stairwell. The building wasn’t that big, and he made it to the top floor within minutes. A door towards the end of the hallway swung open, but no one appeared.

Jason narrowed his eyes and pressed against the wall, taking careful steps as he approached. “Gotham PD!” he shouted. “Come out with your hands above your head.”

There was no sign or sound of movement and he grit his teeth, hoping he wasn’t about to be shot at with no cover. The floor creaked under his next step and he let out a small growl.

The door behind him swung open and a hand clamped down on his shoulder, dragging him inside. Jason fought to swing his gun around, but he was pinned against the wall, a small hand holding his gun hand against the cracking plaster.

“Hello there, pretty bird,” Tim purred, leaning close.

“Tim-“

Tim cut him off with a kiss and Jason could feel the smile pressed against his lips.

“What are you doing here?” he asked when Tim finally pulled away.

“Came to see you,” he purred. “Did you get my note?”

Jason ground his teeth together at the reminder. “Yeah and what were you doing stopping me from interfering with a gang war?’

Tim tutted. “I didn’t stop you from stopping that little squabble, I stopped you from getting yourself killed.”

“You stopped me from doing my job,” Jason argued, pushing back against Tim’s hold on him.

Tim’s eyes narrowed. “I saved your fucking ass. The least you could do would be to thank me,” he huffed, releasing his grip on Jason to take a step back.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Thank you,” he quipped.

Tim grinned. “Now, was that so hard?”

Jason tightened his grip on the gun in his hand but left it at his side. Tim glanced down at the movement and smirked, stuffing one of his hands in his pocket. Jason rolled his eyes.

“Now, that that’s taken care of, it’s time for me to get going,” Tim said, turning towards the windows.

“You’re leaving?!” Jason asked, taking a step forward.

“Of course, I’ve got no reason to stay now that I’ve had my little chat with you.”

“You can’t just leave,” he spluttered.

Tim pursed his lips, obvious amusement glinting in his eyes. “What are you going to do? Arrest me? You’ve got no reason to detain me.”

Jason racked his brain. “Interfering with a crime scene.”

“What crime scene?”

Before Jason could say anything else, Tim sprinted for the window and slipped out. Jason growled and chased after him, falling onto the fire escape. He sprinted up to the roof, but it was empty when he got there.

He sighed and shoved his gun back in its holster. His night just kept getting better and better. He staggered backwards and sat down heavily on the edge of the building, tangling a hand in his hair as his head drooped between his shoulders.

“Officer Todd. Report in,” a voice crackled over his walkie.

He sighed and pressed the button on his shoulder. “I’m on the roof. Whoever was here got away.”

“We scouted out the last room on the top floor and didn’t find anything worth investigating. Report back to the precinct.”

“Roger,” he sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He gave one last look over the surrounding rooftops before jumping back down onto the fire escape. He hesitated at the window of the room Tim had pulled him into but continued down the fire escape to the alley next to the building.

The other squad cars were gone by the time he got back around the building.

“Figures,” he muttered, jogging across the street to his car.

He climbed into his car and slammed the door shut. He let out a breath and thumped his fist against the steering wheel, letting out a long sigh before he turned the key and drove away from the building.

~~

Jason was seated at his desk in the precinct. He was tapping a pencil against his pad of paper and had a lukewarm cup of coffee next to him. His notes were sparse, he didn’t have much information about Tim Drake other than the location of one of his warehouses and the events from the past couple days.

He knew there had to be some connection to the gangs or he wouldn’t have been there otherwise. But he had no idea what the tip was about. If that was completely fabricated or it there was some other reason for him to be called there. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

He eyed his coffee and hesitantly took a sip, grimacing at the cold liquid. He shoved his chair back and slipped between the desks until he reached the lounge. He dumped his coffee in the sink and refilled his mug, pouring in some creamer and a packet of sugar without any finesse.

Jason took a sip and sighed, hoping the caffeine would hit his system soon. He strolled back into the main room and froze when he saw someone standing behind his desk and holding his notepad. He narrowed his eyes and stalked forward.

“Can I help you?” he asked, plucking the pad of paper from his hand.

Jones looked up with narrowed eyes. “What the fuck is that?”

“None of your fucking business,” Jason said, voice low.

“Really? Because it looks like you’re wasting your time and the department’s resources to me. Drake’s been tried and acquitted more times than you can count, so you might as well leave it alone.”

“It’s none of your business,” Jason snarled. “Now do yourself a favor and stay away from my desk if you don’t want to lose a hand.”

Jones stared at him for a minute before he scoffed and stalked away. Jason watched his back and glanced at the people around him. None of them were outright watching him, but he could tell they were listening to what had transpired.

He pulled his chair back and sat down, taking another drink before setting his cup down with a loud clack. He tore off the page with his notes and folded it up, stuffing it in his pocket. He drained the rest of his cup and grabbed his keys, pushing out of his chair and leaving his desk behind.

Jason stalked out of the precinct and climbed into his car. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to do, but he just knew he couldn’t be in that office anymore.

~~

It was almost absentmindedly that Jason found himself back in the warehouse district. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d come, but it was probably because of the snowball of recent events that kept causing him to run into Tim Drake wherever he went.

Jason pulled to the side of the road and put his car in park. He leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, wishing for nothing more than to be able to go home and get some sleep. He wanted to forget everything that had happened, but he knew he couldn’t. He was never very good at letting things go. Especially when they broke the law.

“This is so fucking stupid,” he muttered under his breath. He leaned forward to start his cruiser again when he heard gunshots.

He froze, straining his ears when they sounded again.

“Fuck.” He grabbed his mic from the radio. “Unit 1267 reporting the sound of gunshots on the corner of Allen and Michigan. Requesting backup.”

“Request confirmed. All available units respond.”

He tossed his mic onto the seat next to him and shoved the door of his cruiser open. He stepped out, drawing his gun as he sidled up next to the row of buildings. The gunshots became more persistent and Jason hurried down to one of the further buildings.

He peered around the corner and saw a black van across the street from the front of one of the warehouses. Three men with guns were behind the van and firing at two figures hunkered down behind a sleek, black car.

Jason’s heart sped up when he realized one of the figures was Tim Drake. He was grasping his shoulder as he fought to eject the cartridge from his gun. Jason looked between the two groups, trying to think of something to do. He’d never be able to take them down without backup or protection and he couldn’t leave someone to bleed out, no matter how much they were profiting off the scum of Gotham.

He cursed under his breath and sprinted back to his cruiser, sliding into the front seat. He flicked on his lights and the siren and tore away from the curb, whipping onto the next street. The shooting paused, the men from the van shouting orders at each other before they scrambled into their car.

Jason stepped from his car as the van turned the next corner.

“Joseph, go,” Tim said, staggering to his feet as the other man’s hands hovered around him. “You can’t let them get away. I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, sir,” he said gruffly. He slid across the hood of the car and climbed into the driver’s seat, taking off down the street.

Jason hurried over to Tim, catching him as he staggered. “Christ…”

Tim chuckled. “Hey, pretty bird. Looks like you caught me in a bad spot.”

“We have to get you to the hospital.”

“Not gonna happen,” he said, good demeanor falling away.

“You were shot!”

“And how well do you think that’s going to go over if I show up at the ER?” he scoffed. “Elite businessmen aren’t ever in a position to be shot unless it’s during political events or they’re involved in shady business.”

“You _are_ in shady business,” Jason said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, and that means keeping people from snooping around. Now, you can leave me alone and I can go and get patched up-“

“No,” Jason said forcefully, surprising himself.

“What?”

“Fuck it,” he growled and wrapped a hand around Tim’s shoulders. He pulled him over to the cruiser and stuck him in the passenger seat.

Sirens sounded in the distance and Jason slid into the driver’s seat, throwing the car into drive before he slammed the gas pedal to the floor. They shot away from the curb, Tim jostling in the seat next to him as he turned down the opposite street from where he’d initially come.

He sped through the streets, slowing when he got to rows of apartments while trying to remain inconspicuous after racing through the streets without his lights or siren on. It would be better not to draw attention, especially if there were other cops in the area. They didn’t need to know about the bleeding mafia boss in the front seat of his cruiser who he was preparing to illegally harbor in his apartment.

Jason turned into the underground parking garage below his building. He pulled into a spot too far from the elevator and shut off his car. Tim struggled to open the car door and climb out and Jason pulled off his police jacket, draping it around Tim’s shoulders to conceal the wound on his arm.

He wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and glanced around the garage, ushering Tim over to the elevator. He pressed the button anxiously, willing the metal box to move faster.

He froze when the doors opened, and a couple stepped out. They gave Jason and Tim a friendly nod before moving towards the rows of cars without a second glance towards them. Jason let out a heavy breath and pulled Tim inside the car, pressing the button for his floor.

He tapped his foot anxiously against the floor as they rode up and Tim smacked him in the stomach with his good hand.

“Can you calm down for like five minutes?” he hissed.

“What do you expect me to do?” Jason asked. “You’re bleeding out in an elevator.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m not bleeding out. You’re overreacting, and you need to calm down if you don’t want to attract attention.”

“How do you expect me-“

He cut himself off when they slowed to a stop and the doors opened on his floor. The hallway was empty, and Jason pulled Tim down the rows of doors, pulling out his keys as they went. He shoved them into the lock, belatedly noticing the small tremors running through his fingers.

He clenched his teeth and shoved the door open, pulling Tim inside before clicking the door shut and sliding all the locks in place. When he turned around, Tim was no longer behind him.

“Tim?” he called.

“In the bathroom,” he said, voice distant.

Jason sighed, questioning what the hell he was doing before he headed down the hall towards the bathroom. “How did you even know where-“

He cut himself off when he swung around the corner and found Tim seated on the toilet. He’d already stripped out of his shirt, leaving Jason’s jacket in a pile on the floor. His bicep was covered in blood and Tim was dabbing at it with a wet washcloth.

“Do you have a first aid kit or anything?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jason said, digging underneath the sink for the plastic box that was stocked with basic first aid supplies. He set it on the counter and pulled open the lid. “What do you need?”

“Disinfecting wipes and tweezers.”

Jason passed him the wipes and dug through the drawers under the sink for the tweezers he had. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a cotton pad before rubbing it over the tweezers to clean off any germs.

“How strong is your stomach?” Tim asked.

Jason glanced at him. “I’m a cop. What do you think?”

“Okay,” he sighed and grabbed a clean hand towel. “I need you to get the bullet out of my arm.”

Jason stilled. “You’re serious.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I’m just gonna leave a bullet in my arm and let it heal on its own.”

“Can you stop being sassy for one minute?”

“No,” Tim said, leveling him with a glare. “But I’m trusting you enough to get this hunk of metal out of me because I’d probably cause a hell of a lot more damage trying to do it myself.”

Jason sighed. “Okay,” he said and knelt next to where Tim sat on the toilet. Tim stuffed the towel in his mouth and gripped the sink counter with the hand of his uninjured arm.

Jason gave him one last look before he carefully cradled Tim’s arm. He peered into the wound and readied the tweezers. “Sorry in advance,” he muttered a second before he probed inside the opening.

Tim grunted, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers tightened around the edge of the sink. Jason bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t about to fuck this up as another pained sound rattled in the back of Tim’s throat. He sighed when he felt something move under the tweezers and had to refrain from pulling it out as fast as he could.

He carefully tightened the tweezers and pulled them back, fingers shaking a little as the bullet came free. He grabbed the wash cloth Tim had been using to clean himself earlier and wrapped the bullet and tweezers in it, leaving it on the sink.

“It’s out,” Jason said, grabbing a handful of cotton pads to absorb the blood that was now seeping from the opening.

Tim pulled the wash cloth from his mouth and took a shaky breath. “More antiseptic,” he said, voice sounding a little rawer. “And gauze. We need to wrap it up.”

Jason nodded and soaked a gauze pad in antiseptic, pressing it against the wound as Tim sucked in a breath, his eyes squeezing shut at the sting. “Hold that,” he said softly. Tim’s fingers covered his own before Jason pulled away and undid the roll of gauze.

Tim pressed one end of the gauze on top of the pad and let Jason roll it around his arm several times to keep things in place.

“There,” he said, sticking a piece of medical tape over the end of the gauze to keep it in place. He stared at the clean wound for a moment and sighed before moving to turn away. Tim’s hand caught his arm and stopped him. Jason gave him a curious look.

Tim stood from the toilet, his other hand wrapping around the back of his neck before he guided his head down, bringing their lips together. The first kiss was brief, seeking and testing the boundaries. When Jason didn’t pull away, Tim’s lips became more persistent, moving against Jason’s lips in a silent demand.

Almost without his permission, Jason’s eyes slid shut. A tongue swiped his bottom lip and Jason didn’t even question it, letting his lips part. Tim’s tongue delved into his mouth, stroking along his tongue in a wicked and punishing way that made him shudder, heat sparking to life in his belly.

Tim’s fingers tangled in the hairs at the nape of his neck and forced his head back slightly, leaving him pliant and open under his lips. He pulled back after a minute, letting Jason draw breath.

Every nerve in his body felt attuned to Tim and where he stood in front of him. It sought the touch and the heat and the taste of Tim and everything he had to offer. Jason swallowed, fighting to come back to himself as he was reminded that he was harboring a crime boss. He was harboring a crime boss who’d been shot and instead of taking him to a hospital to be cared for and offering some evidence as to Tim’s illegal activities, he’d brought him back to his apartment.

“You hungry?” he asked. “I can make something. Or get you something to drink,” he said, taking a step back.

Tim’s eyes narrowed and before he could say anything, Jason fled from the bedroom and rushed to the kitchen, breaths a little more pointed as he tried not to panic over what he’d done, now that the seriousness of the crime was really starting to hit him. He reached for the kettle, thinking maybe tea could help this whole situation. His food was sparse, but he could surely make _something._

“What are you freaking out over?”

Jason jumped, the kettle clanging against the stove as he whirled around to find Tim standing at the edge of the kitchen. “What?” he asked.

“You’re freaking out about something,” he said, closing the distance between them as he watched Jason with narrowed eyes. “What is it?”

Jason opened and closed his mouth before he jerked a hand through his hair. “I’m a cop.”

“And?”

“And you’re a crime boss! You’re involved with so much shady business and activities and I can’t just ignore that! Not when I’m trying to do good and clean up the streets and make Gotham better and-“

“Jason.”

He jolted, eyes snapping down to look at Tim where he was standing in front of him. He hadn’t even seen him move.

Tim’s lips pulled into a wet smirk that promised so many dark and dangerous things it sent Jason’s heart tripping over itself. “You want to avoid any conflict with your job?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jason said, sagging.

Tim’s hands settled on his stomach and slid up and over his chest, rubbing at his pecs before settling on his shoulders. “If you want to avoid conflict so much, you can easily leave.”

“What?”

“Quit your job and come work with me,” Tim said, eyes glinting.

“I can’t just-“

“Sure you can. I’m always in need of new and competent bodyguards and you’d do a great job. And then,” he said, breathing out of his nose as he pressed their foreheads together, “you can be with me in my penthouse.” One of Tim’s hands slid back down his stomach and settled on his hip, squeezing tightly. “My bed can be yours,” he breathed, lips brushing over Jason’s cheek before he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’ll want for nothing ever again.” Tim’s lips pressed against his and Jason let himself be kissed.

“You just have to say yes,” Tim said when he pulled back.

Jason stared into his eyes. He couldn’t just leave his job. He couldn’t ignore what Tim’s business was doing to the people of Gotham. He couldn’t just turn a blind eye if it meant a comfortable life and anything he could ever want. He barely knew the man in front of him. His presence was a drug and all drugs left their users as empty shells once the high burned them up from the inside out.

“I-“ he started.

A shrill ringing broke the silence and Jason jolted. He patted his pockets and pulled out his phone, wincing when he saw it was the precinct.

“Hello?” he asked, answering the call. He half expected Tim to move away, but he stayed draped over him.

“Todd where the hell are you?” his captain asked, obviously angry.

“Sorry, I got caught up in a lead that…” he glanced at Tim, “that didn’t quite pan out.”

“I don’t give a shit about that anymore. Get your ass back to the precinct so we can go over these details.”

“Right away, sir. Sorry.”

He hung up without saying goodbye and Jason sighed, shutting off his phone. “I have to go,” he said, glancing up at Tim. “That was my captain.”

Tim shrugged and stepped backwards.

“You can help yourself to the food and anything else here. Maybe watch some T.V. if you want.”

“Sure,” Tim said.

Jason cleared his throat and hurried back to the bathroom to collect his jacket. He kept his gaze on the floor, not chancing another glance at Tim as he shoved his feet back into his shoes.

He let out a breath once he was back in the hall and hurried down to the parking garage, sliding into his cruiser and hoping that he wasn’t going to regret taking Tim back to his apartment instead of the hospital.

~~

Jason strode into the precinct and heard low and unhappy murmuring coming from the desks. A lot of the officers shot glares in his direction at his appearance and he couldn’t give a shit as to why they were apparently so unhappy with him.

“Todd!” his captain shouted across the room to him. “In my office.”

Jason sighed and crossed the room, ignoring the jibes he heard whispered between officers. He stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind him. Whatever happened, the other officers didn’t deserve to be privy to this meeting.

“What the hell was that call earlier?” he snarled a millisecond after the door clicked.

“There were shooters. I thought it was part of something bigger. I was acting according to my best judgment.”

“Well it left us with nothing,” he said, throwing up his hands. “We got to the scene and had no shooters, no injured parties, and, worst of all, no _you_.”

“I was chasing a lead.”

“That didn’t pan out?”

Jason opened his mouth. He could spill everything right now. He could explain that he had Tim Drake in his apartment and had taken him from the scene after he was shot in the arm. It would be so easy to give it all up right then. He’d probably get off scot free for it, too.

“No. It didn’t.”

“Then why the hell weren’t you back at the precinct with the rest of us? Why did I have to call you to get your ass back here?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Sorry? Todd, that’s all you have to say?” he grumbled and scrubbed a hand over his face. “You know what? I don’t want to hear it. Get the hell out of the precinct and go home. Take tomorrow off, too, because I don’t want to see you back here until I’ve practically forgotten about it.”

Jason checked a sigh, not having the energy or desire to complain or fight back. “Yes, sir,” he said and turned, wrenching the door open. The officers fell silent at his reappearance. He squared his shoulders and gave them all a cool look as he walked through the room, not willing to reveal anything that had happened even though he knew they’d probably know once he left.

He was ready to get home even though Tim would be no less exhausting.

Jason pulled out his keys as soon as he was outside and swung around to the parking lot where he’d left his cruiser. He froze when he caught sight of two officers leaning against the side of his car, arms crossed.

“What do you want?” Jason asked, not even pretending to be nice or interested to see them.

They shared a look before pushing off his car and closing the distance between them. Jason fisted his hands at his side, making sure not to make a move for his gun. He didn’t need to get into any more trouble or start a firefight with two other police officers.

“You’re starting to become a real annoyance to us here on the force,” one of them hissed.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Last I checked, I was just doing my job.”

“You think you’re funny, Todd?” the other man said.

“I consider myself to have a decent sense of humor. Now are you going to let me leave or did you want to take me out to tea?”

Normally, Jason would’ve been surprised that he didn’t see the move. Or maybe he did, but he thought he deserved the punch to the face after everything that happened.

Jason staggered back a step, hand going up to cup his cheek. He looked up, opening his mouth to say something when a foot landed in his stomach and forced the air from his lungs. He collapsed to the ground, wheezing and trying to suck in a breath as the two officers loomed over him.

“Consider this a warming. You’d do well to get out of our precinct. You’re an annoyance and should leave the real work to us.”

They both stepped around him and headed back inside. Jason coughed as he fought to get his lungs working again. He struggled to his feet and stumbled towards his cruiser, unlocking it and sagging into his seat.

“What the hell is wrong with these people?” he groaned. He could at least be grateful he had a day to recover from this. He could only hope the inevitable bruise on his face wouldn’t be very noticeable when he got back.

Jason sluggishly started his car and pulled from the parking lot, turning back to his apartment. His stomach ached, and he was going to want nothing but to crawl into bed as soon as he got back.

The streets were devoid of traffic and he practically sobbed when he sagged against the elevator wall that took him to his floor in his apartment. He shuffled down to his door and tested the doorknob, remembering he hadn’t locked it when he left.

It opened easily, and he slipped inside, sagging against the wall as he slid the locks back in place. He let out a heavy sigh and toed off his shoes.

“What the _hell_ happened?”

Jason looked up and found a very angry Tim standing in front of him. His gaze was focused on Jason’s cheek where he’d been hit.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Tim caught his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “What the hell _happened_?”

Jason blinked. “A couple officers thought they could shake me up. They ambushed me in the parking lot. Punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach.”

Tim growled. “They did _what_ to you? No,” he shook his head. “No, I’ll make them pay. You’re fucking _mine._ And nobody, _nobody_ , lays a _goddamn finger_ on you.”

Jason stared at the pure anger shining in Tim’s eyes. “I…” he trailed off, not sure what he could even say to something like that.

Tim surged forward, pressing their lips together. Jason whimpered as Tim’s tongue slid into his mouth.  Tim’s fingers tangled in the hairs at the back of his neck, tugging hard enough to make him hiss.

Tim pulled back and nipped at his lip, grin sharp. “I’m gonna do something and you need to tell me right the fuck now whether you want me to stop or if I’m good to go.”

Jason stared for a minute, heat lighting up his blood stream as he tried not to shiver at the commanding tone of Tim’s voice.

“Yes or no, Jason,” Tim said, leaning close so his breath was fanning over Jason’s lips. “I need you to say it.”

He pursed his lips and swallowed, letting out a shaky breath. “Yes,” he answered, voice a whisper between them.

Tim wrapped an arm around his waist and stepped backwards, pulling Jason down the hall towards his bedroom and it shouldn’t have surprised him that he’d looked around enough to learn the layout while he was away at the station. But now, it felt like they were at Tim’s place, not his, and he was carefully being taken to bed.

Jason let himself be pressed down onto the mattress. Tim climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs as he rubbed his hands over Jason’s chest and captured his mouth in another demanding, slow, and sensual kiss.

He tried to grip Tim’s hips with his hands, but Tim caught them, pressing them into the mattress above his head. Jason arched against the bed and Tim tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. Jason’s eyes fluttered open and he met Tim’s piercing blue gaze. It felt like he was peering into every part of his soul and mind that he’d worked to keep hidden or been fighting since he first met Tim.

“Keep your hands up here,” Tim instructed, pulling back. He straightened and moved to climb off Jason whose arms shifted, hands wanting to pull him back. Tim smirked and raised an eyebrow. His hands went to Jason’s belt, pulling it open so he could drop his gear to the floor. Before he let it go, he grabbed Jason’s handcuffs.

“I have a feeling you’re not going to stay still,” he murmured, walking around the side of the bed. He looped one cuff around one of Jason’s wrist, securing it so it kept his hand still, but wasn’t tight enough to bite into the skin. He looped the cuff around one of the bars of the headboard and secured the other cuff around Jason’s other wrist, keeping his arms above his head and stretching him out along the mattress.

“Much better,” Tim purred, running his hands down over Jason’s chest and down to the zipper of his pants. “I like this view.”

Jason bit his lip, feeling his cock start to fill in his pants.

“Someone’s excited,” Tim commented as he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper.

“Shut up,” Jason hissed, feeling his face flame. He let his head fall back on the mattress and swallowed as Tim tugged at his pants and boxers. He raised his hips and let them slide off. He glanced down and watched as Tim crawled onto the bed, straddling his thighs again.

He ran his hands over Jason’s sides, pushing his shirt up. His palms were hot, drawing streaks of flame across his body as his stomach and abs tightened and flexed under his touch. Tim hummed, hands running back down his stomach and over his muscular thighs.

“I wonder how these would feel wrapped around me,” he said, voice low and taking on a dangerous edge.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed, eyes fluttering shut at the idea as more of his blood flooded south. He jerked at the unexpected swipe of a tongue over his half-hard cock.

Tim chuckled, voice low in the back of his throat. “You have any lube?” he asked.

“Y-yeah. The drawer of the bedside table,” Jason said, glancing down at where Tim straightened. He stepped off the bed and sauntered over to the table, pulling open the drawer to find a half-empty bottle of lube.

He flipped open the cap and poured some lube over his fingers as he nudged Jason’s legs apart. He tossed the bottle next to Jason’s hip and wrapped his free hand around his cock, barely squeezing as he gave him a few pumps until he was fully hard.

“Stay still,” Tim murmured.

“What-“ Jason started when Tim’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Jason’s hands flexed where they were cuffed above his head and he barely felt the first breach of Tim’s fingertip in his hole. Tim twisted the tip of his finger as he sucked on the head of Jason’s cock, drawing a wine from his throat.

“Now isn’t that a pretty sound,” Tim said, pulling his lips from around Jason.

“Shut up,” Jason grit out as the last remaining blood in his body rushed to his face and chest.

Tim pumped the tip of his finger shallowly, not willing to breach any further. “Don’t worry about that…my mouth is going to be plenty busy doing other things. So…put your pretty mouth to use and let me hear how good you feel,” he said, licking his lips.

“Fuck-ah!” Jason gasped when Tim swallowed him down, tight heat wrapping around his cock. Jason’s back arched against the bed as he pulled on the cuffs, the chains rattling loudly in the bedroom, the sound only matched by how heavy Jason panted.

Jason swallowed, trying to force his heart to calm so it wouldn’t beat out of his chest. Tim worked his finger in further, pumping slowly and pressing insistently against the walls of muscle. He shifted, legs parting further to feel the mild stretch around Tim’s finger.

He couldn’t remember the last time he did anything more than masturbate with mild fingering. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate and even his last ministrations were probably weeks ago.

Tim stroked his finger along Jason’s walls, the muscles of his thighs tensing and jumping. Tim’s tongue flattened on the underside of his cock as he pulled his mouth up. He sucked on the head before swallowing him down again and Jason knew he was quickly losing himself to the heat exploding through his veins.

Tim pulled off and Jason whimpered, earning him a soft chuckle.

“Look at you,” he murmured, lips brushing along the side of his cock. He closed his lips around the underside of the head and gave a small suck. “So desperate and needy. And all mine.”

Jason tugged at the handcuffs and Tim squeezed the base of his cock, his two fingers thrusting into his hole roughly. He hadn’t even realized a second one had pressed into him.

“Please,” he sighed.

Tim hummed and tongued at the slit of his cock, making him jerk as his belly tightened, but Tim squeezed the base, cutting off any release that might have come. Jason’s chest heaved as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs. Keeping his grip on Jason’s cock, Tim swallowed him again, his lips bumping the top of his fist.

Jason felt the press of a third finger and arched back, driving his hips down onto Tim’s hands. He felt Tim’s lips try and pull into a smile around him and he stiffened his three fingers, Jason loosening around them easily. He stroked them along Jason’s walls, pressing deep as Tim’s tongue swirled around his cock, his mouth hot and slick.

Jason squirmed, wanting more of Tim’s mouth, but also desperate to force Tim’s fingers in deeper. He’d lost all reservations, too concerned with chasing his own pleasure than with the man who was causing it.

Tim fucked him on his fingers, thrusting stiff and deep. That combined with Tim’s expert tongue had him on the verge of losing his damn mind. The heat in his belly was white hot and if he thought he couldn’t take much more before, then he was ready to combust now.

“Please,” he groaned, hands forming tight fists that caused his fingernails to dig into his palms to try and keep himself grounded.

Tim pulled off with a chuckle, a strand of saliva connecting his lips to Jason’s cock until a swipe of his tongue, pulled it away. Tim pumped him three times and the stimulation had Jason driving his hips down onto Tim’s hand to force his fingers deeper.

Tim replaced his hand with his mouth, laving his tongue over the sides of his cock before he swallowed him down and sucked. Jason whined, arching against the bed as the tension broke and he came in Tim’s mouth.

Tim curled strong fingers around his hip, holding him on the bed as he stroked him through his orgasm with the fingers in his ass.

Jason panted, breaths heavy in the air, his stomach heaving as he tried to come back to himself. He felt empty in the best way, the heat from before dulling to a comforting warmth as Tim pulled off his cock and slid his fingers from inside of him, leaving him to clench uncomfortably in the hazy warmth of his afterglow.

“Now,” Tim said, planting his knees on the bed so he could crawl up Jason’s body and hover over him. “I think I’ve made my point pretty clear that you belong to me, so let’s cut to the chase.”

Jason spluttered and pulled at the handcuffs.

Tim grinned and ducked his head, lips ghosting across Jason’s cheek. “You should leave your job with GCPD and come work for me. I’ll keep you safe and you won’t have to worry about any of the dirty cops out for your gorgeous ass.”

“You can’t be serious?” Jason asked.

“Oh, I’m very serious,” he said, nipping at the soft skin under his chin. “I’ll know you’re staying out of trouble and none of those assholes will ever lay a finger on you again. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I can’t just leave my job,” he said, tugging at the cuffs again. “And can you uncuff me now?” he asked, exasperated.

“No, I like seeing you tied up and stretched out like this with all those beautiful muscles on display,” Tim purred. “And it means we can finish this conversation without you storming off. I don’t want you getting hurt Jason,” Tim said, pulling back so he could meet Jason’s eyes.

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Tim said, pressing closer so their lips were a breath apart. “You’ve already gotten attacked once. The next time could be so much worse.”

“I’ll be safe,” Jason said and swallowed. He didn’t know when it became so important to him to make these kinds of promises. They barely knew each other. “And there’s no guarantee that I won’t be hurt working for you. Especially if I’m supposed to give you personal protection.”

“Let me take care of you. Be mine,” Tim said, their lips brushing against each other in a not quite kiss.

“No promises,” Jason whispered, tilting his head back to press their lips together in a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
